


Midnight Sun

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 像只飛蛾展翅，投身一瞬的絢爛。或者，就做個人，繼續在無謂的塵世中攀附掙扎，醜陋的活著。
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> DT肉文。
> 
> 是說只要寫到Die，外遇出軌的比例就很高...對不起Die哥是我的錯（土下座）  
> 被當年歐美巡的浪照洗腦太深，Die壞男人形象過於猛烈，掰不正啊啊救命｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д`)ﾉﾟ｡  
> 哪天要挑戰純情Die可能要時間倒流失個憶才行......

『要是能夠變得像Shinya或Toshiya那樣長得平易近人些、可愛些，一定能更加親近歌迷吧？總覺得我的長相好像總要嚇退什麼人似的，太不公平了啊。』

Shinya的話，誰都能理解。

但仔細想想，Toshiya，可是比自己還要高大的啊？為什麼只要他一笑，就像是見到了渾身毛絨絨可愛的家養寵物似的，心臟都要縮起來了，Die就想要上前拍拍Toshiya的肩膀，想要和他勾肩搭背，想要，碰碰他，稍微接觸，指尖也好，半秒也好。

如今回憶起來，這麼想的瞬間，可能早就已經淪陷了，吧。

Die仰躺在酒店白淨整潔的床上反覆深呼吸，手臂攔著室內燈，遮住了酸脹的雙眼，靴子還穿著，雙腿草率的掛在床緣，他忽然笑了起來，心血來潮地翻身坐起，鞋子踩上床歪歪扭扭成跪姿，手腳並用的隨意地將被子壓在身下，全然不在意弄髒弄亂了如何——

「不覺得很討厭嗎？就算把眼睛像這樣——」他用手生動的示意，將雙眼擠壓成滑稽的一條線，「都瞇成了這樣喔？那個、那個光線還是會從我眼皮裡擠進來，肉色的光真的很噁心啊我說！噁，太刺眼了，太陽眼鏡真的是，Toshiya我跟你說，真的是世界上最偉大的發明，真的。」

「Die，再說一次你到底喝了多少？」床尾，梳妝鏡前方背對的人影傳來一陣克制不住的輕笑，「醉的不輕啊。」

Die歪了歪腦袋，視野跟著晃動起來，於是思考沒幾秒他就放棄了，跟著對方輕鬆的語調傻笑了起來，「嗯——不知道，嘿嘿。」

啊，但是，他真的超級討厭陽光直射眼睛時，眼皮裡側又紅又橘醜陋的肉色，又刺眼又難受。

他呼出口氣喃喃自語，鼻間忽然皺成一團，連自己都聞到了一股味兒。

「你說什麼？我沒聽清楚。」Toshiya脱得剩下件底層無袖的內衣，看的人心癢，卻像是搞錯重點一樣，不急不徐的在那兒掏出隨身包拍著保養水，看得Die心煩，燥熱的一陣心煩，搞什麼？怎麼像是鏡子裡頭的人比身後的自己還吸引人似的...啊，好像確實是這樣沒錯。

例如說，現在他就想要Toshiya。現在。立刻。馬上。

Die低下頭，不甘寂寞地用手掌甩在被單上，悶悶的鬆軟的聲響，粗魯的覆蓋了保養品輕拍在臉頰上濕潤的輕音。

「沒有啊。我什麼都沒說。」Die低聲回應道，故作冷酷違背本心的。

時間有限。明天Toshiya有行程，自己有私事，Die就算醉的不行了，卻還是記得清楚，他咬了咬舌尖，為什麼Toshiya從來不焦急呢？太不公平了，明早之前——明明是這麼珍貴的時間，這個人卻......

室內的空調不知道是壞了還是原本就這麼不通風，早先一進門，Die就已經拉拉扯扯早將外衣沿路散亂丟一通，Toshiya跟在他後面將衣服撿起來——這下可好，上完保養品，這人竟然開始一件一件疊好衣服，整齊堆放在窗邊的椅子上，還有臉一邊嘆氣一邊抱怨自己像個老媽子，Die可是一點兒感激的心情都沒有。

有沒有搞錯？

他不滿地盯著Toshiya的背影，有時間折衣服怎麼不過來幫自己把這礙事的鞋子脫了，不脫怎麼辦事？他們到底在這裡是為了幹嘛這傢伙忘了嗎？

Die滴滴咕咕的低頭，笨拙的將左腿從坐姿身下抽出來，離開最後一攤時是對方幫Die將靴子給細心穿好的，在惡趣味的觀賞他掙扎著左右穿反踩不進去許久之後——不過脫掉還是比較容易的，對吧？他就不信，用力拉，拉，力氣大一點——Die像個撒潑的孩子似挫折地大叫，不信——

「好好好，停，我來了我來了。你把鞋子的底給拔了我可不會送你回去喔？」

Die賭氣順著剛才蠻力的勁整個人翻倒成大字攤在床上，感覺到了腳上隔了層布料的碰觸又忽然覺得可惜，掙扎著坐了起來，看著Toshiya半蹲在床邊，將他一邊不知怎麼扯成死結的靴子慢慢解開，從這角度就看到對方茂密的黑色髮漩，高挺的鼻樑和長長的睫毛，Die忽然就伸手，笑著摟住了Toshiya的腦袋。

「唔喔、嚇我一跳。」Toshiya重心不穩的前後晃動，單手向後撐住房間地毯，Die卻管不了那麼多，臉頰挨著對方的髮漩磨蹭，脾氣像陣風，剛才的怒氣一點都不見了，他滿足的嘆息，開始不安分的落下細小瑣碎的親吻，從頭皮、額角、到耳尖，然後——熟悉的向下，張口輕吮柔軟的耳垂。

看不到的地方，Toshiya似乎咬緊了齒根，Die敏銳的捕捉聲響，就著齒間縫隙呼出的低沉氣息，輕微顫抖著，加速。

Die滿足地笑了，帶著毫無掩飾的慾望。

「就知道你心急。」Toshiya向後半跪踩了腳，順勢起身，直接將他壓倒在床鋪上。

「當然、...急了啊，這不是、廢話嗎——」脫完鞋子拽褲子，Toshiya終於「開竅」讓Die甚感欣慰，他左右掙扎踹動雙腿試圖幫忙對方動作快一點，酒精蒙蔽了的判斷力，完全沒有意識到這是在適得其反。

——太心急了，Toshiya總是笑他，可是他忘不了，喝得再多都沒辦法忘卻，時間正在倒數。

「我警告你，要是踢中我的臉我跟你拼命——」

「來啊。你來，我還怕你不來，哈！」

雙腿終於完全掙脫了束縛，Die挑釁而放肆的用腿直接扣住了對方的脖頸，精實的大腿內側摩擦過發燙的臉頰。

即使是這樣連世界都旋轉著晃動著的時刻，他仍不忘顧念著Toshiya脖頸骨節的舊傷，細心的控制著力道。

——時間在倒數，明早天亮的時候。

「你給我快。」Die閉上眼，咬牙嘆息似的抱怨。

「哪有人在床上希望對象快的。」

就是這種時候，依然多話又愛耍嘴皮子的Toshiya過於欠打，讓他想一拳掄下去，對方卻出其不意咬了他的大腿根最上緣，敏感的位置讓他一下子繃直了腰。

——六點十分，精準，天亮為止，廣泛來說。喝酒也沒辦法擺脫的清醒全在這兒，他算的清楚。早已熟悉到爛透了的套路，即使早已不是年輕時計時收費的破爛love hotel，現在隨著身份金錢改變，換到了隱私性質比較高的旅館。卻還是，並沒有不同的。

「Toshiya……」

沒有過於繁複的花樣，與對方慣常使用的貝斯節奏線全然不同，床上，隱蔽羞恥的性事，Toshiya總是反其道而行，直奔重點——性器被一口含住，Die的鼻息之間拖長呻吟，一把拽住Toshiya的頭髮。

「嗯......Die，舒服嗎？這裏、還是...這裏？」

「啊...！」

——對，這裡，像這樣，在天亮之前，他們會裝作彼此都還是一身輕毫無責任的、輕狂少年，互相欺騙，彼時與今日，並沒有任何不同。

Die的雙腿不住夾緊，卻又怕傷著對方地反覆違反本能鬆開，一來一往，他渾身都被刺激的顫抖，一下又一下拉扯著Toshiya的髮根，將對方帶的更深，更深一些。

「Toshiya，我、我要——」

「嗯。」滿嘴含著都淫靡的變了形，Toshiya無法回話，卻頷首給出了肯定的答案，過量的酒精其實讓Die始終沒有到達全盛的狀態，卻是已經差不多了。

——他們還不屬於任何人。試探挑逗是情趣，接吻只是醉透了沒帶腦，年少輕狂可以被原諒。

激昂的情緒混雜著不甘混雜著軟弱，或許還有一絲親暱撒嬌脆弱，那樣他刻意使勁用酒精放大了的柔軟，或許能讓Toshiya著迷些許，惦記著下一次的手段——Die分不清了，只知道攀上高潮的那一瞬間，他是憤怒的。

「嗯...啊、啊，Toshiya，停下...！」已經去了，像是心臟、像是巢裡的幼雛一樣跳動不止的熱度已經停歇，Toshiya卻沒有鬆開，持續吞吐著此刻過分敏感的連結。

Die低頭，恍惚看著對方如雕像般比例完美的側臉，被自己的東西破壞了平衡，沈溺而絕頂在墮落之中，一瞬間，他忽然感到了虛榮心暴漲的滿足，接著卻又像胸口破了孔般，迅速的漏了精光。

——在床頭的手機鬧鐘響起前。輕鬆的草率的道別，戴上墨鏡，低低的壓下帽沿，一前一後離開，像個、像個趕電車的上班族，匆匆忙忙，從偷——

……這樣離經叛道、過分美好的人，為什麼、不屬於自己呢？

——情的愉悅回歸正常生活，扮演各自的角色，他們是DIR EN GREY的吉他手和貝斯手——

「啊...夠了、夠了！我......」

Toshiya調皮的輕哼，鬆嘴的時候，白色的粘稠的液體滴滴答答的落得到處都是，靈活的舌尖沿著唇周舔了一圈，再隨意的用手背抹了抹，然後，還果真像個孩子似的，猛地撲了上來，手臂攔住了Die的胸口，一半壓在他的身上，一半貼在被子裡，他側頭親暱的靠近Die的耳畔。

——DIR EN GREY的吉他手和貝斯手，對外口徑是一致的，他們會說，說到嘴皮都爛了也不停止，不，我們私下不聯繫，團員私下都不知道彼此在做什麼——

「就喜歡看你這樣，哼哼。今天你上還是我上？不過Die，不是我說，你真的有點喝過頭了...」那雙靈動的雙眼不安份地向下瞟了瞟，不滿地嘖舌，「還能行嗎？」

這話說的，事關男人的尊嚴，Die一下子就來了氣，他猛地一翻身，跨坐到了Toshiya身上，Toshiya還是笑著的，好像總是含笑著，燦爛的刺眼，不論是在兩人漫長糾纏的記憶中，還是眼下此刻，都晃的Die覺得刺眼。

於是Die俯身，用手掌覆住了對方的眼眶。

——不知道誰在做什麼，也不在乎。對，就是這樣，這樣是最好的，不吵架不起衝突最容易的方式——

「不準笑。」

面對這樣直白的警告，對方卻一點兒警惕都沒有，破壞氛圍程度的哈哈大笑起來，「什麼啊？你真的是...要不要先喝個水醒醒腦什麼的，該不會等會到一半，你在我身上直接睡著了吧？」

Die在氣息底下罵了一聲粗話。

在這兒浪費時間和Toshiya逞嘴舌之快一點意義都沒有，這點兒意識Die還是有的，他吐出一口氣，冷靜自我，他甩甩頭，決定用實際行動證明，對方探尋的答案。

——最容易以假亂真的方式。謊言堆疊謊言堆疊謊言，到最後連自己都快要相信了，真正的答案其實卻哪裡都沒有——

食指勾起而後快速鬆開，內褲的鬆緊在「啪」地在瘦削緊實的皮肉之間反彈出挑逗的聲響，儘管枝微末梢的動作早該變得笨拙，這卻是習慣到早已烙印在身體記憶的步驟，幾秒鐘，脫褲子，摸索液體小罐撕包裝，一氣呵成。

——要是人生能像和弦進行是這麼的容易就好了。再複雜的旋律，底層的和聲走回起始的第一和弦，張力就一定會解除。

冰涼的，他沒有忘記先用掌心溫熱了，惦記著Toshiya畏寒，以前Die總是抓準機會笑他，明明是從雪地裡來的啊，怎麼總是怕冷，換季了還生病，在錄音室裡當超級傳染者散播給大家，看起來那麼大隻卻是最弱的，反差太大了吧？

『要你管——你不同情我就算了，至少閉上嘴巴好吧。』而Toshiya總會無精打采的吸著鼻子，憑藉著微妙而細微的身高差，從身後，將下巴擱在Die的肩頭，雙手取暖的向前插進他的口袋裡。

然後，Die就能若勿其事，裝作也沒什麼大不了的，將手伸進滿漲到極限的外套口袋裡，握住對方發冷的手，用自己的溫度替他取暖。

那時候他戰戰兢兢，很是珍惜這樣的氛圍，對方出其不意的親近，而此時，他輕柔的打圈按摩著，探入濕潤的再熟悉不過，隱密的深處。

——要是情感能夠如琴弦般操縱撥弄就好了，這樣他就可以捨棄這份令他心驚膽跳疲累不堪的情感，去愛自己該愛的人。

說不清道不明，卻到現在都還記得清楚，好奇怪啊，事到如今能夠真正擁抱對方了，記憶卻反而常常是模糊不清的，這次下次、哪次做了什麼？真的？你沒帶？不，是你說要負責帶玩具的，哪有是你才對，這次不戴套？我可沒說，拖久了還沒檢查你確定要直接——

諸如此類，荒唐無所謂的瑣碎爭執是常有的事。雖然也可能是因為每次都喝了酒，記憶一點都不可靠也是理所當然的事。

「啊...Die，那裡，就那，舒服，再一次，再給我，嗯嗯！深一點——」在台上的時候，耳機返送裡的貝斯線有時沒調整好，一下一下一下總轟的他分心發狂，現在終於換他，用不可抹滅的存在感，穿透對方，佔據，擁有。

雖然只是暫時的。

這個吻痕那個吻痕，這點溫度那點心跳，全都是。

就連這點甜膩的讓他心臟緊縮到疼痛的呻吟都是，自欺欺人，從來都不屬於Die。

——捨棄這份令他心驚膽跳疲累不堪的情感，離開這顫顫巍巍的鋼索線，做個有理智的常識人，別再拿幸福的人生作為賭注，自欺欺人了，這一切之中唯一真實的只有，他確實不想知道對方的私生活。聽了一點兒都難以忍受，要發狂似的。

「Die，Die，過來——」Toshiya挺直了腰，雙手向上延伸，忽地直接勾住了Die的脖頸，力氣大而不容拒絕的將他拉近，仰頭啃咬起他的下唇，舌尖不安分的戳刺舔吻試探。

「嗯...還要？哈哈，不過你聞起來好臭，酒臭大叔。」

「你好意思說我，看來是教訓不夠，欠打。」

「嗯，啊啊！」

——他不想知道穩定交往的對象如何如何，學歷多高職業多好，多受人祝福，兩人是如何寵如何相愛，第幾年紀念日了，如果放在天秤上，那個女人對他來說，是不是比起「自己」對他來說，還要重要。

「分什麼心？啊？你只要——、」

Toshiya被Die手下的力道頂的整個人一縮，前端吐露出迫不及待偷跑、飢渴透明的慾望，Die咧嘴笑了笑，單手按住了對方的後腦，深深吻了下去。

就這麼，剝奪全部的空氣、全部的感官，全部的慾望，全部的專注好了，要是那樣就好了，Die吸吮著，死不鬆手，而一點一點兒的，身下緊貼磨蹭的軀體竟然就這麼癱軟放鬆了下來，如今沒有一絲女氣、甚至渾身肌肉比自己還要硬實，卻像是要在Die的手中發燙到融化了似的，啊啊，終於暖起來了啊，這個人。Die心想。

——對方一定也不想知道自己的事情。

「Die……親我，親親我...」呢喃似的細語，就像在撒嬌一樣，令人心軟，這時候，就算Toshiya叫自己跳出窗外他也不會猶豫吧。

是啊。

——一個孩子的父親了，太太也算半個圈內人，卻在這兒老不休的搞什麼啊。連他自己都不明白，所以對方也不會感興趣的，他不感興趣的，家長會，特意把頭髮染回黑色，手上的刺青也遮了，才六歲小一的小鬼，運動會上才藝發表會上卻已經讓他有多驕傲。

——啊啊，但是真的，很優秀很可愛。擁有自己一半基因卻不像他老子只是個糟糕的傢伙，所以就算捨棄睡眠犧牲時間在家中當馬讓孩子陪他耐心的玩其實怎樣都心甘情願堆疊小積木而來不及太蠢了趕上死線也通通讓他還是樂此不疲小時候咿咿呀呀扯斷了自己的吉他弦時也是完全沒有生氣喔？甚至還能跟太太感嘆這孩子力氣大長大說不定能當鼓手對對比起自己長得更像是妻子一些知道嗎？這樣同等的耐心只對著全世界上唯一的另一個人因為很像啊單眼皮的模樣總讓人有些懷念啊畢竟小孩是愛情的結晶對嗎？所以——

還不夠，根本填不滿。

Die抽手，「哼嗯、」Toshiya緊張似迷迷糊糊地呻吟了一聲，試圖夾緊雙腿挽留空虛處的熱度，下個瞬間，更加飽脹的力道像是要撕裂了一般，長驅直入。

「啊啊、啊，痛...Die、」飛掠的意識，Toshiya脫口而出髒話，如今真是難得啊——「慢點、慢點你慢點——」

「嗯？之前叫我快的是誰？難道我聽錯了？」

Toshiya低沈的喘息混雜著些許中高音的啜泣，生理性的，Die卻笑了，他想，至少眼前這個，是只屬於自己的Toshiya吧？

那個女人看不到，以前的誰也都沒看過，誰都不准碰，誰都不准看，是他的。是Die的，安東大的原敏政。

我、的。我、一個人、的。想都別想奪走。

——是他真正渴求的，情到深處交融的證明，讓他心安讓他心軟，讓他更加深愛而驕傲，就像他總和兒子說的，是我先追的你母親，因為，我啊，第一眼看見她，就一見鐘情了喔。看著她，爸爸的心臟都快要從胸口咚咚咚跳飛走，那——樣的緊張。真的。你媽媽笑起來好燦爛，她的眼睛好美，小小的虎牙露出來，就跟你的一樣，好可愛，世界第一可愛，你像她真是太好了。以後，你也要找到能夠這麼這麼愛著的人喔。

「喜不喜歡？啊？換我問你了，喜不喜歡...我的、東西、好不好吃？」

「嗯......」Toshiya露出了靨足靡麗的笑容，唾液與淚水混雜的分不清了，濕漉漉的，見到Toshiya的時候，這人啊，總是濕漉漉的無法捕捉，好像隨時都要從他的指縫間滑溜溜走了，是這麼的狡猾。

表情恍惚，Toshiya沒有回答像是什麼也沒聽見，Die狠狠頂撞了對方，不滿的抗議音量提高。

「不是最愛碎嘴了嗎？在我耳邊哇哇叫的，說啊，現在給你機會怎麼不說了，喜不喜歡？喜不喜歡？」

「呃嗯、」只是點頭？開什麼玩笑，這樣的答案怎麼足夠呢？

「說話，不然不給你了。」Die毫不留情地嗤笑，用食指與拇指撚去對方眼角的濕潤，塞進口中全數舔吻殆盡，他知道Toshiya在看，因為對方容納自己的深處一下子收緊了，激動而燥熱的。

「啊啊，不要不要！喜歡喜歡，你最厲害好不好？輸給你了輸給你了，Die是最好的最棒的、啊啊——」

Die勾動嘴角，滿足的抱緊對方，臉頰緊貼，他緊閉上眼，眉頭都皺了起來，專注的不再去看，只用身體去感受，喘息帶走對方的餘裕，打破那樣輕浮的外殼，底下脆弱的他所深深著迷的靈魂。

——哈哈哈，下地獄去吧。不論是自己還是對方，都卑鄙污穢不堪。

『怎麼可能，我又不是同性戀。』這麼漫不在乎聳肩說著的Toshiya。

延續了生命，利用了別人的愛情，將無辜的人生捲入的自己。

就像是手心和手背，閉上眼都能摸清彼此，代價風險，心裡怎麼會沒點數。

「Toshiya，Toshiya——」

傻透了。兩個傻子。

早年明明看的起勁，卻在有了些許自我意識就開始惱羞成怒了，任何人提起配對兩個字都要生氣。那天晚上——「罪行」弄髒了一切亂七八糟的晚上——卻連同著妝容過濃的女孩，輕浮的發出了邀約。

為什麼呢？

那個豐腴的、濃妝在live以後大半糊去的少女，完全不是Die的菜——可是昏暗的路燈下，就像此時房間只半亮著一側的床頭燈，Toshiya的笑容比白日裡的太陽還燦爛，他貪婪的想要更多。還要更多，所以他還是，緩緩地，反覆咽了咽口水，點頭。

「Toshiya——！給我，你的，我......」

從那時開始。

早就，不可能回頭。

明明渾身發燙著，Die卻忽然覺得冷，從骨子裡頭透出來，怎樣都止不住，只能咬緊牙關更加用力抱緊身下的男人。

——他負責誘哄欺騙，那傢伙光仗著一張顏好，靠的是運氣和氣氛，話術怎麼說都還是自己比較擅長才是。不過，三人行...三人行，怎麼會有女孩拒絕呢？那些費心追逐著全盛時期的他們的，可都不是什麼省油的燈，複雜的關係，用更多複雜的關係換取機會，論壇隱晦的淫穢的文字，全都是炫耀財，同時睡到DIR EN GREY的吉他手和貝斯手，多麽光榮的事情啊！「sexual感第一和第二名」，就連主唱都這麼直接地評價自己和Toshiya。尤其他們站在一起的時候，空氣裡，緊繃的氛圍，就更加的......

「Toshiya、要、去了——」

「嗯...嗯...！不夠...我想、我想...啊，好脹！Die抱我，Die！！」

腦子完全被慾望滅頂佔據了吧，但這正是Die最初就瞄準的靶心，Toshiya捨棄了一切包袱矜持羞恥心，頂著蹭著自己的腹部，身體之間黏噠噠的銀絲，千絲萬縷的牽掛、透明的聯繫只在光影一閃而過時，晃眼顯現。

——橫亙在兩人之間的是阻礙，也是連繫。Toshiya擁抱無名的分不清臉的女人的時候，他看著對方沈醉酡紅的臉龐一起進入高潮，輪到他就趁機胡亂摸索愛撫，總會碰到的，一點都不柔軟，另一端屬於男性的熱度，最好對坐著，兩人高於平均值的腿長絕對會因此彆扭相抵，最後意亂情迷時，不管不顧的糾纏。

陰莖埋沒在對方體內，灼熱的液體像是怎麼也不夠似的佔據標記，Toshiya主動迎上直直吞納到了最底，一下又一下激烈的鼓動著，簡直像是另一顆心臟，是啊，有了自己的脈搏自己的意志自己的生命的另一顆心臟，深深埋在Toshiya的體內，滾燙的，再也不想分開。

「——！」

——從那時候他就習慣了，腦子像是抽離身體，能夠獨自冷靜運算，時間，一分、一秒、價格、計時、然後，悄悄盼望如果來得及睡上一會兒，他就可以假裝睡姿差勁，像八爪章魚攀著對方醒來。

射在對方的體內。這是年少的自己妄想也不敢的奢侈，卻好像...依舊沒能填滿胸口的空洞。

閉上眼對真實視而不見，掂起腳尖小心翼翼繞道而行，手段粗劣。一直跳著這樣莫名其妙愚蠢的雙人舞。

要到什麼時候，才能停下呢。

明天，明天得去參加兒子的親子座談呢，今天累成這樣真是不得了啊。回去得用什麼藉口在一起出門前向孩子的媽解釋自己一夜不歸呢？雖然說早先說了今天預備要在錄音室通宵就是了，但是自己身上的酒氣不是多噴幾下濃烈嗆鼻的香水就能掩蓋的吧。

Die忽然發現自己還是在計算著，分神的克制的思考，只是從隱晦不言的苦澀暗戀換到了那樣瑣碎的日常，該怎麼說呢？他的腦子，天生勞碌命吧。

——你說...你有女朋友了，那我們這算什麼。鴕鳥曾經從沙裡怯懦的拔出腦袋，卻猝不及防被同夥踢了一腳，狠狠地按了回去。不要看不要聽不要想，才可以維持現狀喔，那人威脅似的誘惑著。

進進出出，廁所的水聲沖刷交雜，分工合作清理乾淨，一通忙碌過後，腳步虛浮的一下子脫了力氣，兩人重新攤回床上，Die忽然吃吃笑了起來，面朝下埋在如今拉扯一團混亂的被單裡頭，嗓音模糊不清。

「你像這樣，真的沒關係嗎？她都不會說什麼？」聲音乾啞，話一出口就後悔了，他甚至不知道自己為什麼要開口。

比起自己形同白紙的婚姻，自從生了孩子以後，呈現指數墜落趨近於零的房事次數，Toshiya身邊，那道始終穩定伴隨著的甩不開的討厭的影子，那個女人，卻不是這樣的吧。會看見的吧。就像自己偶爾會在耳根後方、後背找到存在的痕跡，久而久之，甚至猜出了對方的習慣、兩人結合的畫面在他的腦中自顧自生動了起來，像是詛咒一樣，怎麼也甩不開。

這樣的吻痕，那樣的激烈撕咬糾纏過的痕跡。他忍著反胃，宣示主權似的，總是一遍又一遍不厭其煩地覆蓋過去。

「早說了嘛，你自己又不是沒玩過為什麼年紀大了反而變得這麼老古板啊，Dieちゃん，開放式關係、開放式關係。性愛這種事是講究身體合不合，開不開心對吧，想這麼多幹嘛？放輕鬆——咦，難道還不夠？不然我再幫你輕鬆一下？」

Toshiya輕快的嗓音帶著性愛過後滿足的嘶啞，他笑著靠近Die的耳畔，數十年如一日的不安份，輕輕啄了啄Die的耳尖、顴骨、「啾」地一下猝不及防，在嘴唇上貼了個過分清純的吻。

Die閉上眼，微弱不可見的輕哼，搖搖頭。

——而比起自己的幸福自己的生活自己的家人，他是那麼的自私，天秤那一端坐著的是這個男人的話，誰都比不過，什麼都比不過，所以再次閉上了眼睛，他只能點頭，數不清第幾次放縱了對方的逃避與任性。

為什麼提。為什麼總是忍不住問他無法容忍的女人的事。

真正的答案其實也只是自欺欺人，他都知道的。

他不甘心，他是帶著恨意的，自己唯一能夠擁有的、就算不能見光也死命抓住了的東西，對方卻一點都看不上眼，是因為能夠擁有Toshiya的愛的緣故嗎？ 

『開放式關係』？就像是對他可笑的嘲諷。

這樣的說法，代表著不只那個女人看不上眼對吧，就連眼前這個該死的、自己最最珍愛的人，也這樣殘酷不在乎的切割，嚷嚷著靈魂與身體是分開的，利用完了就將Die一把推開，否定情感、倉促抹掉掩蓋兩人之間的意義。

——雖然，他也半斤八兩就是了。

「Die，下次、什麼時候？呼，」總愛戲弄的搞些小動作，Toshiya像個從沒長大的少年人，心血來潮的對著Die的耳朵吹了口氣，逗得他一下子沒忍住顫抖，Toshiya便得意的哈哈笑了起來，「你跟薰下次進錄音室是10號吧？搞定之後，我們再一起去喝一杯怎麼樣。啊...倒數第二家真的不錯，我滿意外的，下次就當首衝第一站？好不好？」

這或許就是，被愛著的人，有恃無恐的模樣。

「嗯...我也沒想到隨便挑的最後比之前聽人推薦的還驚艷，」Die揮手撥開手腳都糾纏上來不安分的對方，哄人哄沒脾氣似的說了聲別鬧，「啊——真是，我受夠你了，你這傢伙！你說和薰...？幾號、十號？那不行，我...」就像小時候被老師叫起來朗讀課文，遇到了不會的字——心虛似的、Die一下子糊聲匆匆帶過了兒子的小名，「的同學生日會，我得陪他去。」

「……哼嗯。」

Toshiya不說話了，從以前就是，心裡想什麼也藏不住，笨蛋一個。

還說什麼只是肉體關係，騙誰呢。

這麼想著，Die暗自舒了口氣，病態的舒坦了些。

「你定鬧鐘了嗎？」

「沒。不懂你在心急什麼。」Toshiya今夜第無數次滴咕，這次Die卻敏銳地聽出對方脾氣上來了，「這麼焦慮要早禿的喔？不是我說你，每次都像在趕什麼行程，什麼啊。是有多大的事這麼重要。早說就少喝一點啊。不然你乾脆洗洗直接回家算了。」

Die沈默的忽然坐起身。

反應過來以前，有什麼一下子撞上他的手腕。

Die，緩緩低下頭。

——真身與鏡子裡的倒影，就像那樣。再怎麼討厭想要甩開，再怎麼迷戀想要接觸、坦率擁抱，哪個都是癡心妄想，這輩子都沒可能。

他看見Toshiya睜大雙眼，總是驕傲明亮的眼眸中，閃過了受傷與不可置信，竟然像反射動作似的，一下子拽住了他的手腕。

看這模樣他很清楚對方絕對是誤解了，Die清了清喉嚨，有些不自在的揉揉脖子，「...那什麼，我沒要...你知道的，就是，咳，定個手機鬧鐘。你明天也有工作不是嗎？遲到不好啊。」

畢竟逃避對時間來說，沒有絲毫意義。

就算不去看，時間也仍在倒數，六點十分，天亮之前，他們能夠做真正的彼此，稍微坦率一些，面對內心的時間就只有少得可憐的這些。雖然眼前，原來心底也悄悄在意的Toshiya，令他有些...驚喜，意外之喜。哎，瞧自己這模樣，標準也太低了。

——他們都有了其他重要的，無法輕易捨棄的存在。日常、生活、工作、平凡的身份、家人，怎樣都好，開始或許是為了轉移，卻仍舊是分散了出去，所以就連這份感情，也沒有當年泣血一般發誓哭喊的濃烈了吧。時間，這就是時間，沖淡，改變一切，無可奈何的。這點，Die早就認命了。只能更加努力的，或者說，徒勞的——抓緊手中的剩下的熱度。

夜間的魔法，酒精的威力，就像家裡剛打包送了人的幼兒童話書，辛德瑞拉，一夜限定的浪漫，天亮的時候，通通得還回去。

刺眼的光芒之下，所有醜陋不堪都將無所遁形，罪惡感、愧疚感、自我厭惡排山倒海襲來，Die知道明天的自己會後悔，這樣循環的套路他已經熟習到了噁心，卻還是一而再再而三的反覆重來。

滾輪轉動指著6:10AM，Die放下手機，不像年輕時必須躡手躡腳的行動，回過身躺下，他側身抱緊了Toshiya，Toshiya沒有其他的動作，就只是將臉埋在Die的胸口，沈沈的吸了口氣。

這樣，他不會再奢求更多了。

因為，自作自受。

會下地獄的。

即使如此，Die還是發現自己死性不改的妄想著，若是真的到了彼岸，對方會不會在那兒等著自己呢？畢竟他們可是共犯啊。

犯了罪，傷害了人，背叛了信賴與感情，依然毫無羞恥心地懷抱著不切實際的希望，就這麼污穢的活著，活該一生都在愧疚感罪惡感之中折騰，得不到自己所愛，得不到真正想要的幸福。

——啊啊，或許那個說法是對的，京說得是對的，人間即是煉獄，太陽照不到的地方，才是他們的容身之處；太陽照不到的地方，就這麼互相取暖，燃燒殆盡。

前方什麼也沒有，唯有被揭穿、墜落一途，傷害之後癒合彼此，週而復始。

可是......

擁入懷中的溫存，卻讓世俗的自身有了念想，擁有了一絲卑怯的理由，繼續攀附掙扎。

「睡吧。」甩開雜念，Die輕聲說道，單手越過對方拉掉對側的燈，又重新將人給摟好，眼皮重的不行了，卻不忘將被子帶上，蓋的嚴實，著涼就不好了。

Toshiya點點頭，難得乖順，抬起頭在他的下巴吻了一下，Die輕撫Toshiya的頭髮，心裡悄悄盼望著、等待著黑夜的沈穩完全籠罩時，逐漸敏銳的感官，捕捉到兩人份重疊的心跳。

......那麼地獄也好，天堂也罷。只要能夠擁有這樣確實的瞬間。

Die想，他心甘情願停留在這煉獄中，一會兒，再多一會兒。

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> 到頭來還是留戀塵世，這樣的感覺吧。
> 
> 沒有什麼意義，只為了他人眼中無所謂，瑣碎平凡的事情。
> 
> 也挺浪漫的。我覺得可以（笑）（啊但是外遇不可以喔ww


End file.
